


We're Cancelled?!

by ElvenQueen18



Series: Silly Titans [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: Robin tries to make a statement about the show's cancellation, but things don't exactly go according to plan.
Series: Silly Titans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We're Cancelled?!

Robin took a few deep breaths, as though trying to get himself as calm as possible.

"Okay," he began. "Um...in case some of you have been living under a rock, our show's been cancelled, and none of us are very happy about it..."

"THAT IS THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!" Starfire could be heard yelling in the background. "WHEN I FIND THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS-"

Robin laughed nervously. "Don't mind Starfire," he said. "She's just mad because she didn't get a season."

"That is correct!" Starfire exclaimed, looking steamed. "Everyone was able to have their own season, including Terra. Why could I not have one?"

"And that's just one reason why Teen Titans should have another season," Robin continued. "And we have all these honorary Titans that could guest star in some episodes. Heck, we have a reformed villainess that could have another episode to star in. And there's all those loose ends and unanswered questions. I never did find out who Slade is..."

Robin's voice trailed off as Jericho stormed in, looking quite peeved about something.

"Hey, Jericho," Robin greeted. "From the look on your face, I'd say you heard about the show getting cancelled, too?"

 _"Yeah, I heard, but that's not what I'm mad about,"_ Jericho signed. _"Apparently, the creators of our show were considering having Rose be in it instead of me."_

"The creators were considering who?" Robin asked, confused.

 _"Rose,"_ Jericho repeated, fingerspelling the name. _"She's my crazy little sister."_

"And why should it matter if they thought of having your sister be in the show instead of you?" Robin wanted to know.

Jericho frowned. _"Isn't it obvious? I'm not good enough to be their first choice!"_

"JOSEPH WILLIAM WILSON!" a voice roared. "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU JOINING THE TITANS?!"

Jericho's eyes widened. _"Oh, no..."_

"Hey, doesn't that sound like-" Robin started.

Slade burst into the room, looking at Jericho with a murderous expression.

" _Slade_?!" Robin exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm about to have a little chat with Joseph, or Jericho, if you prefer," Slade answered, not looking at Robin. "No child of mine is teaming up with a bunch of superheroes."

Jericho silently snorted. _"And you care, why?"_

Robin whipped his head around to face Jericho. "You're Slade's son and you didn't say anything?" A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Are you working for him?!"

 _"Oh, come on! Do I_ look _like the traitor type to you?"_ Jericho protested.

"One of my allies is the son of my worst enemy!" Robin snapped. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"Robin, would you stop talking and focus on killing my son like a normal person?" Slade cracked his knuckles.

 _"Dad, since when does our family know anything about normal?"_ Jericho scoffed.

"You're dead, you little twerp!" Slade growled.

"What he said!" Robin agreed (Robin agreed with SLADE?! The world's coming to an end!). "You can't betray the Titans if you're dead!"

Jericho let out a silent squeak, then took off running, with his father and the Titans' leader out for his blood.

Starfire spent the next couple of minutes watching the chaos.

"Since Robin appears to be occupied at the moment," she said, "I shall be taking over. To summarize, it would be most beneficial for our television program to return for another season. Preferably a season involving me. I am certain it would bring joy and delight to our fans."

Starfire ended her little speech with a smile as the sound of something breaking was heard.


End file.
